


Hidden in Plain Sight

by cheshireArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Original Characters, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Year Younger than Canon, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff Twin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mild Gryffindor Bashing, Multi, Original Character(s), Original demon concept, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POTTERS LIVE, Potters are assholes, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Wizarding World Bashing, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArtist/pseuds/cheshireArtist
Summary: Dealing with Demons always has it's drawbacks, but at least her Charlie was safe.The Potters were a model family in the wizarding world; their pictures appeared in papers and magazines across the magical world. They just seemed so...perfect. Of course they were though, the Boy-Who-Lived's family had to be perfect, right? Little do they know that the Potters are hiding more than their fair share of dirty little secrets.Abandoned by the only family they've ever known, Hadrian and Hector Potter get found by chance and taken into a world they've never imagined existed. One where they weren't just a pair of freaks anymore. Come their eleventh birthday Hogwarts better look out...revenge is a dish best served cold.





	1. The Throwaway Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found this concept in my old fanfiction folders from...say, about two or three years ago. I decided to revive this one simply because, honestly, I love the entire idea. Plus, I've been kind of itching to write a fanfic where the Potters are just straight up assholes and the Wizarding World gets a good kick in the pants. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy my story c:

The Potters were a model family in the wizarding world; their pictures appeared in papers and magazines across the magical world. The people adored James Potter’s roguish good looks and easy going smile. The perfect picture of a proud father and a family man and he was Head Auror to boot. The public was enamored with Lily Potter’s gorgeous eyes and deep red locks. Pretty, smart and a muggleborn actually climbing up the social ladder. She was an inspiration for young witches everywhere. Then there was the Boy-Who-Lived, little Charlie James Potter. Everyone adored the little redhead with the hazel eyes. He was as cute as a button and showed promise to be the next heart throb for Witch Weekly once he hit his teens. Everyone loved the Potters. They just seemed so...perfect. Of course they were though, the Boy-Who-Lived's family had to be perfect, right? Well...two little boys would honestly beg to differ.

 

Hector and Hadrian Potter were born the same day as their older brother, but a year apart...and yet they never had a celebration put on for them like this. They never really had much of their parent’s attention to begin with. Maybe once, a long time ago, but they couldn’t recall it. They were much too young when their brother defeated Voldemort to remember anything but what they had now, which were two stone cold parents. It was always Charlie before anything concerning the twins. When they were little it didn't bother them nearly as much; it was just how things always have been. It was normal. They were old enough, now, though, to know that the coldness their mother treated them with and the indifference their father treated them with was just simply not normal. They've watched the Weasleys before, when they were brought over to play with their brother. Mrs. Weasley treated all of her children with the same tenderness that their parents only showed Charlie. She really didn't seem to be trying to put on over the other and she didn't, say, ignore one for the other constantly. They way they lived, scurrying from one shadow to another to avoid their older brother's shrieks of blame or their mother's cold glare and harsh words was not the way every younger sibling lived. It made something start boiling inside of Hector and something hard grow in Hadrian's heart. 

 

Currently, Hector, who was the older twin by mere seconds, leaned against the banister of the grand staircase leading down into the Potter Manor’s Entrance hall, watching the crowds come and go and mingle with a scowl on his face. Hector was a lanky child and temperamental child, whose hands and feet were a smidgen too big for his skinny arms and legs. He, quite unintentionally, was the one who got them in trouble the most. Hector, plainly, had the shortest fuse in existence and wouldn't really stand for Charlie's constant bullying. He often stepped between his twin and Charlie when the older boy decided he wanted something to wail on or throw stinging hexes at with his practice wand. Unlike Hadrian, who would just put up his arms in defense and take it, Hector was one to hit back and hit back hard. Needless to say, he got the belt more than his younger brother ever did. He frowned and brushed back some of his dark red hair from his eyes, which was a curly mess laid at his chin and promised a literal mane someday if allowed to continue. His eyes were a sharp, dark brown and he was the only Potter male that did not need glasses quite yet. He let out a huff and pressed leaned his chin against his folded arms, leg shaking slightly with bound up energy. 

 

Hadrian, otherly known as Harry by only his uncles and twin, let out a small snort, looking over at his twin. Hadrian was nearly the complete opposite of Hector in not only looks but demeanor. Hadrian was calm, cool and collected. He knew when to be quite and it took quite a bit to get the small boy truly angry. Though, when he did strike back it was always meticulously planned and prepped in a manner which, 8 times out of 10, did not lead back to either of them. Didn't really stop them from getting the blame anyways, but he tried. Where Hector was lanky Hadrian was what could be described as petite. He was slender and strangely graceful looking for a child. It made him seem both endearing and eerie; A fact that both twins found kind of amusing as Hadrian's presence seemed to make their mother uncomfortable, which, they, of course, found hilarious from time to time. He's even made her shriek before by just standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Unlike his twin, his hair was a bit more tamed, falling to his shoulders in slightly looser curls and his eyes were a wide and bright green. Though, they were obscured by a pair of old glasses, for which he was lucky to be able to see out of at all, since they were Charlie’s old prescription. He hummed softly, tapping his fingers against chin. 

 

“Vultures,” Hadrian commented from his perch on the stairs where he sat, leaning his chin on one palm. His eyes mainly followed the minister as he shook their father’s hand enthusiastically. Hector grunted in response, eyes more trained on their brother, Charlie, who was on the shoulders of  _ their _ Godfather, Sirius, having a grand old time. 

 

Hadrian blinked and followed his twin’s line of sight and frowned, letting out a sigh and shifting his eyes to the ground. When was the last time Sirius paid them any attention? When they were eight maybe...they were nine now. A full year. Hector glanced at Hadrian and gripped the banister tightly, gritting his teeth slightly before returning his now glaring gaze to his Godfather and older brother. Hadrian noticed that and frowned thinly, and shook his head. He didn't want Hector's temper to get the better of him today of all days. Last time they ruined one of precious little Charlie's birthday parties their mother had screamed at them until she was horse and their father had locked Hadrian in a cupboard in the kitchen and Hector in a closet on the other side of the house. Hadrian shivered slightly at the memory, wrapping his arms around his middle. He's never been that long without Hector. Never. 

 

He understood Hector's ire though. While they never really had their parent’s attention, since it was always focused on Charlie, they  _ at least _ had Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus always paid attention to them when they came by, bringing them toys and books (Most of which Charlie claimed as his after they left, but it was fun while it lasted) and playing with them. Sirius would even let them ride around on his back when he was in animagus form when they were small, running around the manor at full speed much to the twins’ delight. Remus would read to them softly and let them cuddle into his sides. He’s the one who taught them to read actually. They missed their Moony and Padfoot...and they didn’t know what they ever did wrong because suddenly it all just stopped and, like with their parents, it became all about Charlie. 

 

“Sorry, I have to help Charlie with lessons today” or “I just don’t have time, pups.” It just all made Hector want to explode. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand touch his arm. Hadrian was now on his feet in that moment, seemingly able to tell what was on Hector's mind. They stared at each other for a moment before looking back down at the party once more, Hadrian's hand still firmly on his forearm. 

 

“I don’t get it,” Hector muttered, letting out a heavy sigh and wiping his slightly teary eyes with the back of his hand, “What did we do wrong, Harry?”

 

Hadrian stared mutely down at the party for a moment before saying softly, “I...I don’t know...maybe...maybe  _ we  _ didn’t do anything wrong but-”

 

“Maybe it was Charlie...Charlie stole Padfoot and Moony from us...like our toys,” Hector muttered, a dark look crossing his face as he dug his nails into the banister. It honestly made perfect sense to Hector. Charlie liked to steal things that weren't his and Padfoot wasn't his godfather, he was Hector and Harry's godfather. 

 

“Someone should punish him,” Hadrian said bluntly, eyes narrowing at the red headed boy again as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers. 

 

Hector went silent for a moment, eyes locked on Charlie and Sirius. He felt something seemingly bubble under the surface of his skin; red hot and boiling, churning and just wanting to  _ come out _ . In that instant something did. Fire. Fire, the party was burning, Charlie was screaming and Hadrian’s bright green eyes were looking down at him in shock and concern, thin, pale hands grabbing his arm tight, trying to pull him up from his knees. When did Hector fall to his knees? Everything felt fuzzy and last thing he saw before completely backing out was the blurred figure of his twin and the larger figures approaching rapidly behind him. 

* * *

 

Lily knew this day would come, she just knew it. Ever since she brought them into this world she distinctly felt like she should of done the world a justice and drown them both. They weren’t supposed to happen, either of them. After Charlie was born Lily did not want anymore. They were in the middle of a war and one child to care for was enough, especially after Albus told her and James the prophecy. Her son, her baby boy, had a destiney...a terrible one. The mere thought made her insides twist with anxiety. Her sweet baby boy...she shook her head slightly...she shouldn’t linger on that. He lived though, past that terrible night, she made sure of that and the twins were the unwanted result that came with that. 

 

She stared down her nose at them, Hector, who was passed out on the couch still and Hadrian, hovering next to him...staring right back at her with those eyes. She always thought he was an unnerving child from the day he was born. He just...stared right through her with those wide, killing-curse green eyes. The redhead shuttered and looked off to the side, just to break eye contact. 

 

She should of tried harder to convince James that they were dangerous...or her Charlie wouldn’t be at Saint Mungos, getting the skin regrown on his arm. At least he finally believed her, as did Sirius and Remus...they had to go. 

 

Next to her James was nearly vibrating in anger, and on the other side of her Albus Dumbledore was stroking his beard, staring at the twins with that twinkle in his eye.

 

“I warned you that this would happen,” The old man began, “That they would get jealous of their brother.”

 

“I never thought-”

 

“James...accidental magic is unpredictable, of course it would respond to a child’s jealousy and lash out. He might of not meant it, but he and young Hadrian are too dangerous to keep around Charlie now. I propose we send them to live somewhere else.”

 

Hadrian seemed to slightly perk up at that and asked, in a soft voice, tentative and hopeful, “P-Padfoot and Moony?”

 

“Like they would want you!” Lily hissed out, before James could beat her to it, “You’re dangerous little freaks! It just took them until now to realize what you two really are…monsters” She let out a shaky breath, digging her fingers into her skirt to keep them from trembling. She didn’t care how hurt Hadrian looked. She didn’t care about the tears building in the child’s eyes and how his lower lip wobbled. He and his brother both are little monsters, and not her sons...at least not now. 

 

“We’re sending you to an orphanage,” James said bluntly, his voice cold, “And you’ll never hurt Charlie again.” 

 

“Please! Father, Mother...w-we...we...w..” The boy was cut off by a silent sleeping spell shot at him by Albus, and soon went limp next to his brother after trying in vain to keep his eyes open. His head fell forward and his glasses fell to the ground with a small clatter. 

 

With that Albus stood up, “We should erase their memories so they can’t try to hurt Charlie again once they’re older…as well as put a bind on their magic...they’ll be barely above squib level and lucky if they receive a Hogwarts letter at all.” 

 

Lily nodded, smiling in approval of the plan. They would never darken her doorstep again and she could put them...and  _ him _ , behind her now, once and for all. 

* * *

The two children were left on the doorstep of a local muggle orphanage hours later, a letter carefully tucked into young Hadrian's hand. Their magic was bound and memories wiped so that they only remembered their first names and the fact that they were brothers. Albus Dumbledore walked away from the pair of unconscious children humming lightly, a smirk playing on his lips, not realizing that he was not the only one who just witnessed him abandon two children. He didn’t see the figure looming in the shadows of the brick archway that was the entrance to the orphanage, just out of view. Dumbledore thought, as he apparated away, that there would be no more kinks in his perfectly formulated plans.

 

Well...he was quite wrong. 

 

“My my,” A silky voice spoke softly as a male figure approached the unconscious boys, “Don’t you two smell  _ quite _ familiar…” With a wave of his hand shadows engulfed both him and the boys and seconds later they disappeared from sight. 

 

The letter that was in Hadrian’s hand laid forgotten on the doorstep to Wool’s Orphanage, only to be blown aside in the night and into the muddy soil by an overgrown bush. The matrion of the orphanage would wake in the morning, get the milk and move about her day as usual, never knowing that, briefly, two particularly odd children might have become part of her life. Albus Dumbledore would sit in his office, sucking on the lemon drop, rather pleased with himself. Lily Potter would spend the night sitting by her oldest, and now only, son’s bedside, feeling lighter than she had been in the last nine years. James Potter would spend his night ridding his home of any trace of the fact that three children had once lived there and not just one. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would sit together, a heavy feeling in their guts as guilt began to twist up from insides then as they looked at the single picture on the mantle of them and a pair of smiling, bright-eyed little boys. 

 


	2. The Alley Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter into two parts, since it's rather lengthy. After the next chapter i'll be starting in on their first year at Hogwarts.

In a particularly dark alleyway between a pub and some brothel, the shadows swam before settling, revealing the man and the figures of two children on the ground. Tutting, the man leaned down and managed to scoop them both up with surprising ease. They were both rather skinny and small, so it was not really that difficult. Humming, a thin tendril of shadow rose up near his feet and slithered up to his arm, taking a small nick out of it before slithering to the seemingly solid brick wall dead end of the alleyway. The blood collected on the shadow seeped into the bricks and with a soft groan and crackle, the wall split apart, opening up. With that, the man strode into the opening and into the brighter lights of the surprisingly bustling city street.  

 

In the better lighting the man, it seemed, was not human nor wizard. His hair was short, to his long, pointed ears, and a pale blue. His skin was a dark gray, and his legs were long and bird-like, with sharp, black talons that clicked against the concrete. A long, whip-like, devil’s tail swished behind and large, bat-like wings were folded against his back. His attire could be described as something one would wear when they went clubbing and not something one would expect of someone who just stole random orphans off the street. But, then again, looking around on this street, he wasn’t by far the strongest one there. Two men in business attire and huge, pale colored, feathered wings walked by, a woman with gills on her throat and fish scales covering her body laughed with a goblin in front of a bar not too far away. A young woman with long fangs was tiredly carrying a little girl with equally and long fangs out of a theater as the small girl napped on her shoulder. Really, the only thing so strange about him were the two seemingly human boys in his arms.

 

Though, he did not get many stares as he walked down the street and up to tall building of pewter gray brick, and large, arched windows and white trim. The roof was pitch black and on a slant with a hanging, white sign above a white door, which read in bold, black print ‘ **CHECK IN CENTER** ’.

 

Pushing open the door with his back, the man slipped in, depositing his precious cargo into couch by the door before turning to the woman at the desk, who was seemingly ignoring his entire presence.

 

“Honey, I’m home~,” He said cheerfully, “And I have an actual reason to be here!”

 

“It better be good, Ari,” The woman sighed, her voice lisped slightly by her fangs, finally looking up from her paperwork. Her red eyes locked onto the children passed out on the couch and sighed heavily, resting her face in her hands.

 

“ _Where_ , in the seven layers of Hell, did you find those two,” She groaned, rubbing her face a moment before looking up again.

 

“Can you believe it, Grace,” The man sighed dramatically, striding over and taking a seat right on the edge of her desk, “A _wizard_ was dropping them off in the a human orphanage, of all things. And little old me just happened to be in the neighborhood when I tasted some down right nasty magic in the air. Lead me straight to those two...they reek of it honestly. But...under that gross scent I smelt something else...it was the tiniest hint of _sulfur_.”  

 

Grace sat up in her seat more and stared at the two limp boys on the sofa. She clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes. She would never get why, if Wizards and Witches hated so called _dark creatures_ so much, why they would lay with one, pop out some kids and just abandon them years later. She never got that.

 

“So...you think they’re half demons,” Grace asked, leaning on her palm, “Which kind?”

 

“Well...the bigger one smells a little spicy, so...there has to be a little Wrath in there somewhere, but it seems their demonic parent might be a bit of a mix theirself, so there’s not much I can tell without whatever nasty smelling glamours on them being lifted,” Ari explained, examining his claws as he spoke, scowling slightly at the last bit.

 

Sighing dramatically, Ari hopped off the desk and turned quickly to face the vampire, “Well, my dear, I must bid you adieu. I got a boyfriend to get home to and, well, time waits for no incubus.”

 

He started to walk out the door before pausing, looking down at the twins for a moment. Grace could of sworn she saw his face soften slightly.

 

“...Let me know how it goes with these kiddos...I can smell a lot of bad shit in the air around them.”

 

Grace nodded firmly, “Will do...goodnight Ari.”

 

After the demon left she sighed, getting up from her desk, back cracking lightly, and tucking some ink black hair back into her bun. Time to get to work.

 

* * *

 

Some calls and an hour of preparation later, the two, still unconscious children were placed in the center of a carved circle of runes in the basement of the Check-in Center. This was sadly the routine for Grace at this point. More and more children were being brought to them, either by their wizarding parent themselves (she had to admit, not every last one of them were bad...they were just trying to protect their children) or were foundlings, like these two. There were also the ones that were rescued from be it slave rings or some Wizard’s depraved “Exotic Creature Collection”. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at the twins sadly...well, at least they were unconscious for this part. She heard from half-demons that having their demonic blood pulled forward hurt like a bitch. That on top of having layers of spells lifted off of them...well, if they were awake she would expect screaming.

  


She looked over to a young female goblin named Copperclaw, a long time friend of her’s, as she adjusted her half-moon glasses and examined the two vials of the blood they had collected from the boys. She poured the blood of the larger twin into a stone bowl to the northern end of the circle and then approached the southern end of the circle, adding the remaining vial of blood to that bowl as well.

 

Grace murmured a spell under her breath when she withdrew her wand, a bright white flame appearing at its tip. Carefully, she guided the flame over the northern bowl, lighting it quickly before guiding it to the southern bowl. When both bowls were lit the flames jumped their containers, tracing the ritual circle, and engulfing the children. It did no harm, thankfully. As this progressed, Copperclaw began chanting rhythmically in Latin, an ancient tome in hand as the flames grew larger and darker, until they grew a pitch black as layer upon layer of spells were burned off the boys.

 

Graces felt queasy as she watched the pitch black flames roar, exchanging a worried glance with Copperclaw. The darkest she ever saw it get was a dark grey in all her years at working at the Check in Center. Sighing heavily, the vampire waved her hand and two scrolls shot out of the flames and into her hand. They would list every single spell, curse, charm, potion and ritual used on these boys since they day they were born, along with name, parentage age and birth date. From the look of those flames it was shaping up to be a long list on both of their ends.

 

The flames died down around the boys, revealing their true appearances to the world. They were most definitely half demons, and had at least some wrath blood like Ari said. The larger one had ram horns, which promised to grow quite large by adulthood if their size now was anything to go by. His skin had darkened slightly and the dark red usually associated with wrath demons appeared on his joints, on his cheeks and the tips of his now pointed ears. It was probably tough like leather there too. What surprised her were the tell tale signs of Envy Demon blood in the boy; snake-like fangs at poked out over his bottom lip, and, when his eyes opened very briefly before closing again she saw they were bright red and snake-like, with the usual envy demon black sclera.

 

While the bigger boy was more wrath than envy, she would say the opposite for the smaller one. Emerald scales stood out against pale skin in patches around his joints and down his back and his hair had went from an inky black to a dark green. He had much smaller horns...baby horns really, which didn’t promise much growth. His ears were also pointed, but backed with scales. His nails were claw-like and pitch black, with the skin of his fingers and hands fading from black to grey up until his elbows where it meshed with the human color of his skin. The same went with from his toes to his knees. Surprisingly, the boy had shakily sat up, looking around groggily with bright, solid green eyes. There was the wrath it seemed...solid colored eyes seemed to favor that branch of demons.

 

“Wha...where?” The child slurred, looking around the basement groggily...squinting. Grace mildly wondered if the kid needed glasses.

Grace walked over to the kid, kneeling down next to him and saying softly, “Hey kid...I’m Grace. You’re a pretty long way from home.”

 

The kid jumped back slightly, a bit wide-eyed, “...Is this the Orphanage? Wh-where’s Hector? Why does everything _smell_ weird?”

 

“Not really...but, in a way, kind of,” Grace paused for a second...Hector must be the boy who was still unconscious, “He’s right next to you...he’s still sleeping. Everything smells funny because your senses just got stronger...well, most of them.”

 

The kid looked over at his brother immediately only to jump slightly again when faced with his sibling’s sudden change in appearance. He reached for his twin and finally caught sight of his own arm, letting out an alarmed shriek and nearly toppling over. Grace sighed and steadied him by placing her hand on his upper back, frown deepening at the slight flinch she got at the skin to skin contact.

 

Before the child could say something Grace said, “Come on...let’s get your brother to a bed and you dressed and Copperclaw and I will explain.” The dark haired boy nodded, averting his eyes back to his hands, flexing his fingers and observing how his claws lengthened and contracted.

 

* * *

 

 

With Hector tucked into a bed in one of the spare bedrooms that populated the upper floors of the center, Grace, Copperclaw and the child, who they quickly found out was named Hadrian, relocated to Grace’s living room. Hadrian was giving a bathrobe that Grace had to resize to fit him properly and was seated in an armchair while the vampire and goblin took the sofa. On the coffee table between them were the two scrolls.

 

“Why are we here and not the Orphanage?” Was Hadrian’s first question after staring a while longer at the hands folded in his lap.

 

“To be honest...pure chance. One of my... _acquaintances_ happened to be out and picked up on your predicament,” Grace explained, watching the boy fidget in the armchair, “Certain species can pick up on things through various means. He could quite literally smell the large amount of nasty magic on you and your brother and thought it would be best to bring you both here.”

 

“...What are we?”

 

“Be the looks of you and your bother, you and your brother appear to be what we call Half Demons,” Copperclaw said, folding her small hands in her lap, biting back a sigh at the way Hadrian’s face drained of color and how he seemed to curl more into himself, “Which just mean that one of your parents is a Demon...which does not make your or your brother evil beings like whatever muggle rubbish the so called Light Wizards like to buy into these days. Demons are just beings of chaos, which doesn’t make them wholly good or evil, like Angels are beings of order and that doesn’t make them the paragon of good either.”

 

“...,” Hadrian went quite, looking off to the side before saying in a low monotone, “My mother called us monsters...is that why?”

 

Grace felt her nails dig into the palm of her hands, and she hand to restrain from saying something that was not quite meant for a child to hear. She bit the inside of her cheek and let Copperclaw continue.

 

“Why did she say that?” The goblin inquired.

 

“...Hector lit things on fire...he lit our older brother’s arm on fire. He...he didn’t mean to but…,” Hadrian trailed off, chewing on his lip.

 

“Typical Wrath-Based elemental magic,” Copperclaw stated, making Hadrian look up, “Demons have magic, but their magic is a deal more wild and destructive than your typical Wizard’s magic. Thus, it responds to emotion more readily and more...viciously, one could say. So, accidental magic for a young, untrained half demon tends to be a deal more destructive. Demons also have...specialties, if you will, when it comes to magic. Some have more elemental based magic, such as, in your brother’s case, fire...which can be particularly chaotic.”

 

“The fault, at this point, would be your parents’ because one of them knew that you are both half demons but didn’t even bother to start either of you on occlumency to better control your emotions...may I ask what set off your brother’s magic?” Copperclaw finished.

 

Hadrian started fidgeting again, and Grace could smell the fact the boy had nicked his lip a couple of times, obviously not used to the sharpness of his own teeth.

 

“Listen,” Grace started gently, “You don’t have to tell us everything right now...just what you want to.”

 

“...Charlie stole our Godfather from us. He never paid attention to us anymore...he and uncle Moony were the only ones who ever cared about us but Charlie took them away like everything else,” Hadrian eventually explained, shifting in his seat a bit, “Mother and father never liked us much...mother in particular...father was more...indifferent, than anything else. Mother was cold. Charlie was greedy and mean. He liked to break things and throw tantrums and blame them on us just to watch us get punished.”

 

“I guess Hector had enough…,” The boy finished, and whispered under his breath, “I bet they’re happy we’re gone too…”

 

Grace felt her heart break just a little. A nine year old kid really shouldn’t look so utterly jaded. She understood though...after being bit by a vampire when she was 25 her parents just dropped her like a sack of potatoes. They didn’t want anything to do with a dark and evil creature. Light Purebloods always thought themselves so righteous, saying they accepted muggleborns and muggles but couldn’t accept their own daughter after a terrible, terrible accident. The least she could say was that she wasn’t a child when it happened. She wasn’t only nine years old like Hadrian and Hector and have been evicted from the only home they had ever known for something they have zero control over. It was utter bullshit.  

 

Taking a deep breath Grace said, “Your parents are awful. Not you, not Hector...your parents. You seem like a good kid Hadrian, and I’m sure Hector is a good kid as well...they don’t deserve either of you.”

 

The look on Hadrian’s face told them both that Hadrian had never, in his life, had someone tell him something like that. Tears built up in his eyes and he sniffled, rubbing at them with the heel of his hand.

 

“Th-thank you,” He croaked out.

 

* * *

 

Hours later Hadrian laid on his stomach next to the still sleeping Hector on the bed, thinking about what his scroll had said. The boy’s lips thinned as he glared at the headboard in front of him. They lied...they lied to them for their entire lives. They weren’t even Potters.

 

_**/Flashback/** _

 

After Hadrian had calmed down some and was now nursing a cup of hot cocoa courtesy of Grace, Copperclaw had presented him with a scroll. She had explained that the scroll lists what the cleansing ritual had purged from his system. The other one on the coffee table was his brother’s. Carefully, Hadrian unrolled his, laying it on the table for all three of them to see.

 

_Birth Name: Hadrian Remus Potter (Half Demon (Wrath/Envy Mix) and Half Wizard)_

_Birth Mother: Lily Marie Potter, Formally Evans (Witch)_

_Birth Father: Adelram, Contractor of the Fourth Circle of Hell (Full Demon (Wrath/Envy Mix)_

_Adoptive Father (Illegally): James Charles Potter (Wizard)_

 

_Birth Date: July 31st, 1981, 11:59 PM_

_Age (Current): Nine_

 

_Spells Used Upon Hadrian Remus Potter_

_3 Blood Glamours (Linked to the Blood of James Charles Potter) - Performed by Lily Marie Potter at ages 3 months, 3 Years old and 6 Years old._

_5 Notice-Me-Not Charms (Targeted specifically to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black)- Performed by Lily Marie Potter from the age 8 to age 9._

_10 Stinging Hexes - Performed by James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter at various ages._

_1 Bone Breaking Hex- Performed by James Charles Potter at age 7. Inflicted upon the left hand._

_12 Obliviates- 1 Performed by James Charles Potter at age 7. 11 Performed by Lily Marie Potter at ages 3, 6, 7 and 8. 1 Performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore at age 9._

 

_Potions Used Upon Hadrian Remus Potter_

_Loyalty Potion- Directed to the Potter Family, Gryffindor House, Charles James Potter, Albus Dumbledore- Given by Albus Dumbledore at ages 3, 6, 7 and 8._

_Intelligence Dulling Potion- Given by Lily Marie Potter at age 6._

_Skele-Gro- Given at age 7 by a Poppy Pomfrey for left hand._

_Sanguinis Oppressor- Given by Lily Marie Potter at ages 3 months, 3 years and 6 years._

 

_Rituals Performed Upon Hadrian Remus Potter_

_(Incomplete) Blood Adoption- Illegally performed by Lily Marie Potter at 3 months using James Charles Potter’s blood without permissions given._

_Magical Core Binding (90%)- Illegally Performed by Albus Dumbledore, Lily Marie Potter and James Charles Potter at age 9_

_Demon Blood Binding (100%)- Performed by Lily Marie Potter at age 1 week._

_Family Disownment(Will take full effect in 10 days)- Performed by James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter at age 9._

 

_Physical Injuries Obtained by Hadrian Remus Potter_

_Minor Concussion- Age 2_

_Dislocated Shoulder- Age 5_

_Broken Hand (Left)- Age 7_

_…._

And the list went on and on and all Hadrian could do was stare. Stare at the name written in where he thought James _Bloody_ Potter’s name would be. James Potter was not his father. Hadrian was never a Potter. Hector was never a Potter. Neither of them were Potters. For all his life Hadrian wished and wished that he wasn’t a Potter, that he could of been born into a nicer family, a family that wanted him and wanted Hector...a family that would love them. For some reason, though Hadrian found himself sobbing once more, shoulders shaking and claws threatening to shred the parchment as he gripped it tightly in both of his trembling hands. The tears felt hot on his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. They didn’t come from sadness...no...these tears came from anger. How dare they! How dare she! How dare she lie to them like this!

 

Letting out a low growl from the back of his throat Hadrian dropped the scroll like it burned him, face twisted into a snarl. He didn’t bother to look at Grace or Copperclaw, already knowing the pity that would be there on their faces. He didn’t need that right now.

 

So...with that he stiffly walked back to Hector’s room and shut the door. Almost mechanically Hadrian crawled into bed next to his twin,and then buried his face into a pillow and screamed at the top of his lungs before breaking back down into hiccups and sobs.

 

_**/Flashback end/** _

 

Hadrian’s lips curled back in a snarl again, claws ripping slightly into the sheets and mattress. He was never going to forgive Lily Potter. _Never_.

 

* * *

 

Grace wanted to rip Lily _fucking_ Potter’s throat out herself. What was on that scroll was deplorable, and honest to God Azkaban worthy. Honestly, multiple Sanguinis Oppressors on top of a ritual. She could of killed both those kids with just that, not including how badly an adoption ritual without the consent of the supposed adoptive father could of backfired. Blood-fucking-glamours too...that woman was determined to make those kids seem like they were James Potter’s children through and through.

 

She paced the living room back and forth, cursing the Goddamn Potter family out all the while, and Copperclaw watched her as calm and collected as ever from the couch.

 

“Grace...you realize we have a bigger issue,” She began, making the vampire pause in her tracks, “The disownment...it takes effect in 10 days. They're both nine and one’s suffering from magical exhaustion. We can’t contact the father. He’s not an earth-bound demon if him being a Contractor in Hell is anything to go by. He was most likely summoned by Lily Potter herself. If we don’t find someone to take them in soon and become their guardian at least magically, the loss of the family magic they had with the Potters will destabilize their cores.”

 

Grace stared wide-eyed at the wall for a moment, face growing even paler than usual, “...How fast do you think you can find someone at least related to their father using the leftover blood from the cleansing?”  

 

“Grace, you know me...I’ll have a list by the morning,” Copperclaw said, slipping off the could and giving the vampire a needle-toothed grin. And with that the Goblin left.

 

Grace sat back down on the couch, arms folded across her stomach and eyes locked on Hadrian’s slightly scroll. There was a heavy knot in her stomach as she thought about those kids. She was, again, 25 when she was disowned. Her core was already long stable and fully grown. Those kids with young cores full of chaos magic...they would never survive a full disownment.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, a bigger explanation of where they are and Demons in general is coming in the next chapter.


	3. The Alley Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two. I couldn't find a decent place to explain the alley in here while writing this, so that explanation is coming in the beginning of the next chapter. But you got some demon stuff and a new guardian for the twins.

Hadrian had woken up to a startled yelp right in his ear, a clogged nose and a pounding headache. He should of expected that, to be honest. Unlike himself, Hector had absolutely no clue what was going on or where they were and what they were. He was kind of hoping to be able to get up before him, to have some time for formulate a calm and reasonable explanation and cut off his twin’s inevitable freak out. A bit too late for that.

 

He rolled over, watching Hector stare at his sharp fingernails and the dark red skin that clearly marked each joint of his fingers in mute horror, jaw dropped slightly. His now red eyes seemed to nearly be glowing in the low light of the bedroom and were blown quite wide. He watched Hector pick and pinch at the red skin at his wrist, muttering something about it not hurting at all under his breath as he did so. Sighing heavily, Hadrian sat up a bit more, alerting his twin to his presence again.

 

“Harry?” Hector gasped loudly, making Hadrian flinch ever so slightly, before he started to fire off questions “What happened to you? Where are we? What-”

 

Hadrian reached up tiredly and put a finger to his twin’s lips and said, voice slightly scratchy, “I’ll explain...give me a second.”

 

After Hadrian took a moment to sit up fully to his knees and give his back a good crack he set about explaining what he learned last night to his brother. Everything he learned, from what they were to their mother’s betrayal, to the fact that James Potter wasn’t even their father and Charlie was only their half-brother. With each new fact learned Hector’s jaw tightened and his red knuckles turned a pink from how tightly he was balling his fists.

 

Drawing one of his fists to his chest he swung out sideways and hit the headboard of the bed frame with a rather loud, “Goddamnit!” snarled out from between his teeth. Normally, before all this Hector would of winced at least. It wasn’t the first time he had hit something in anger, but either he was too mad to bother with the pain or the whole half-demon thing had more of an effect on him than Hadrian thought.

 

“...How much do you think that fath-James knew,” Hector asked after closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself...lest he light something on fire again. The mere thought of that made his stomach churn and he had to shake off the echoes of Charlie’s screams still ringing in his ears.

 

“...I don’t think too much. I’m fairly sure that _Lily_ didn’t tell him about where we came from. The scroll said the blood taken from him wasn’t used with permission,” Hadrian explained, hissing out his mother’s name like the nasty, revolting thing it was, hand going up to push up glasses, which he realized weren’t there with a small frown, “...Which makes me think that Padfoot and Moon-no... _Sirius_ and _Remus_ didn’t know either.”

 

Hector slumped against the headboard, cheek and shoulder pressed against the cool wood, which seemed to at least somewhat sooth the lava that seemed to be constantly boiling under his skin. He stared at the mattress a bit blankly before opening his mouth, “...It’s my fault that they hate us now, isn’t it? I shouldn’t of suggested that we’d watch the party and see if we can sneak anything upstairs. If I didn’t see Padfoot and Charlie I wouldn’t of gotten mad and...you know…”

 

Hadrian’s eyes widened and he scooted closer to his brother. He wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck, pulling him down into a tight hug. Hector shifted and wrapped his own arms tightly around the smaller boy back.

 

“It’s not your fault...it’s theirs,” Hadrian muttered into his twin’s shoulder, voice muffled further by the other’s boy’s unruly hair. He pulled back, looking Hector in the eye as he continued, “Charlie’s done tons of accidental magic before. He broke all of mo-Lily’s good china once, and sent a rock at that red headed girl once because she called him mean, but they don’t hate him for that. If they hate us for the same thing that Charlie’s done a million times before...well...they don’t deserve us, Hector...not anymore.”

 

Hector moved a hand to wipe his eyes and he nodded, jaw clenched and eyes now shining with a determined gleam as he looked into Hadrian’s. He was right...if they can be that hypocritical, well...Hector had no uncles...not godfather, not anymore. He had no mother, or father or spoiled older brother, just Hadrian...and honestly, hasn’t it always been like that anyways? Just them and no one else. It wouldn’t be that much of a change, now would it?

 

Just then a knock sounded at the door and Hector’s ear twitched at the sound of a muffled woman’s voice, “Hey...Copperclaw’s coming soon. There’s some clothes for your boys in the bathroom across the hall, you can get changed and washed up in there. I’ll have some breakfast waiting for you both in the living room.”

 

“That was Grace,” Hadrian said quickly, untangling himself from his brothers arms and scooting to the edge of the bed, “She’s the lady who runs this place.” And with that he got off the bed, grabbing the bathrobe discarded on the floor and slipping it on. Only then did Hector realize one key thing. He was naked. The nine year old blushed and hastily grabbed the blanket, dragging it off the bed to cover himself with as he followed his brother.

 

“Oh Merlin, Hector,” Hadrian groaned, rolling his eyes as he opened the door, watching his brother stumble about with a blanket wrapped around him, “You realize that now?”

 

“Shuddup,” The lankier boy mumbled, scowling slightly, cheeks a tinge redder than what they already were.

 

* * *

 

After a hasty shared shower both boys set about getting dressed in the clothes provided to them, which was highly muggle...not that either of the twins really cared. Hadrian had a dark green t-shirt and jeans and Hector had a yellow t-shirt and jeans. Hector was currently sitting on a toilet to tug on a sock and Hadrian...well Hadrian was glaring at the mirror.

 

Hector finally finished putting on his socks when he noticed Hadrian’s personal staring contest. Padding up quietly behind him, Hector rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, “Whatcha looking at?”

 

Hadrian jumped slightly and his glare turned into a slight scowl as he locked eyes on his brother in the mirror. “My face changed,” Was his simple reply, as he returned to scrutinizing his own features.

 

“No duh,” Hector snickered before letting out a yelp when Hadrian elbowed him slightly.

 

“No...I mean the shape. Before it looked like James’...but...it’s rounder now and my eyes are narrower. My nose, my cheeks, my jaw...they’re all like... _hers_ ,” He grumbled, picking his own cheek lightly, eyeing the freckles that lightly dotted his nose, like they lightly dotted her nose and growled slightly.

 

“Ooh,” Hector muttered, frowning for a second before smiling and saying, “Your eyes though, they’re shaped like mine...your lips are too. You’re not completely her. You’re you anyways, Harry...you just got the unlucky in the looks department.” And with that Hector was unceremoniously shoved to the side as Hadrian scoffed quietly walking past him, but ultimately smiled, which, in turn, made the manhandling worth it in Hector’s eyes.

 

“Come on, Copperclaw’s probably here by now,” Hadrian said, going out the bathroom door. Chuckling slightly under his breath, Hector went to follow him. He caught his own eyes in the mirror for a moment, though...he didn’t look too much like James either anymore; stronger jaw, thicker eyebrows and slightly wider nose. It all made him wonder...what did their birth father look like.

 

“Are you going to stare at yourself all day, Hector?” Hadrian called from the hallway.

 

“Like you’re one to talk!” Hector called back with a slight grin, running to catch up with his brother.

 

* * *

 

Grace was talking quietly with Copperclaw and another much older woman by the time both twins entered the living room and managed to squished themselves into the same armchair. Grace covered her mouth with her hand to smother a slight giggle that bubbled up from her throat as the twins tried to get themselves settled. Coughing slightly, she got both boys attention.

 

“Well, it’s good to see you both awake. It’s nice to meet you, Hector, I’m Grace Graham,” She leaned over the coffee table and stuck out her hand. Hector, a deal less tentatively than Hadrian had been, shook her hand firmly.

 

“Nice to meetcha,” He said, smiling a little awkwardly at her. He let got of her hand and the both pulled back.

 

“This is Madam Copperclaw, a long time friend of mine who often helps me in these kinds of, er...situations,” Grace said, gesturing towards the well dressed Goblin, who smiled a closed-lipped smile at the twins and smoothed her skirt.

 

“...And that is?” Hadrian piped up, eyeing the older woman sitting at Copperclaw’s other side.

 

“Ah, this is Zosia Faustus,” The vampire said and the woman nodded and smiled, showing a bunch of rather sharp teeth. She looked like she was somewhere in her mid-fifties, with gray-streaked, ink black hair that was cut in a bob. Her skin was a dark red and she had large, black ram horns that curled back and outwards a bit so that they resembled, in a way, large buns. She had pointed black fingernails and long, pointed ears, but, most startling of all, she had solid, bright red eyes. Other than that, though, she dressed and held herself just like any other normal woman. She wore a simple white blouse and a black pencil skirt and wore loafers and black tights, and she even has glasses of all things.

 

“She’s...well, she’s your grandmother, on your birth father’s side,” The dark haired vampire explained, giving a moment for the news to sink in. Both twins looked at the wrath demon with undisguised awe, their eyes wide and Hector’s jaw even dropped a bit. Though, there was a bit of caution as well. Grace didn’t blame them...their experiences with people who they thought were family hasn’t been great by any means.

 

“...Does...does our father not want us then?” Hector asked a little nervously once he regained himself, “Or could he not make it?”

 

Zosia’s eyes widened and she quickly said, “Sweetie, I’m sure he would want your both...Adelram was always very fond of children...but it isn’t that simple.”

 

“Is he dead?” Hadrian asked bluntly, staring down his supposed grandmother with his eerie green eyes.

 

Zosia had to cover a small laugh before saying with a small, sad smile, “Sorry...you remind me of your Grandfather...same piercing gaze. But no, he’s not dead. A long time ago the gates that connect this realm to the realms of Heaven and Hell were cut off, leaving some demons in Hell and, well, some here.”

 

“...Then how are we...you know, here, if he’s in Hell?” Hector asked this time, squirming slightly next to his brother.

 

“Your birth mother must of summoned him for one reason or another. It’s the only way a demon from hell can get to earth now. He would have been flung back to hell as soon as the deal was sealed,” Zosia explained, a sad, somewhat longing tone in her voice as she tapped her fingers on her knuckles, "I'm sure he would have wanted to take you with him if he could have.”

 

There was a but Grace could sense at the end of that sentence. The deal must of been sealed with the twins conception, since, if the deal was sealed upon the twin’s birth then he could of had time to grab them and transport them with him. She wondered what Lily Potter wanted so much out of a demon that she would agree to carry his children. The famed mother of the Boy-Who-Lived...Grace had a few ideas. She also wonder, though, what the pentameters of her end of the bargain entailed...if it was just to carry the twins or if it involved more. Demons often had several nasty loopholes in place within their contracts, especially if said contract involved their own offspring. Demons, more often than not, were a protective bunch, and particularly over family.

 

Hector sagged back into his seat seeming rather disappointed. Poor boy probably wanted to meet his father. Meanwhile Hadrian’s face was carefully blank, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes locked onto the wall just to the left of Grace’s head. She could only guess what he was feeling right now.

 

“So...you’re just taking us because you have to,” The smaller boy said carefully, eyes switching from the wall to Zosia.

 

“Harry!” Hector exclaimed, sitting up more straight and looking worried, glancing back and forth between his twin and their grandmother.

 

“I’m not just taking you both in just because I have to,” The wrath demon began, getting up from her seat and walking over to the twins, showing her full height, which was somewhere around six feet. She knelt in front of the twins and continued, “I’m taking you in because I want to. Your my son’s children and I want to get to know you. Yes, part of it is obligation, but if I didn’t want to take you in I could of just not responded to Copperclaw’s call.”

 

“So,” She said, looking at both boys, “You don’t have to trust me or even like me right away. I don’t expect either of you two to do that right off the bat, but just know that I do indeed want both of you in my life and in my home.”

 

Hector stared at her for a long moment, tears gathering in his ruby red eyes before her practically flung himself out of the chair and hugged her around the the neck tightly. Zosia’s eyes widened in shock before she smiled and hugged the little boy back. Meanwhile, Hadrian eyed her cautiously. She held out an arm for him to join if he wished and, at a much more sedate pace that his brother, slipped out of the arm chair and hugged her as well.

 

“Well, now that, that’s out of the way,” Copperclaw said, looking at the admittedly happy scene, “We have paperwork to sign and a ritual to perform.”

 

Grinning slightly, Zosia nodded, a hint of tears in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Hadrian laid in his new bed, in his new room, staring at the ceiling. The room itself was rather empty, but Zosia said that the three of them would go shopping tomorrow so that they can decorate their rooms. Rooms...as in they both got a separate one. Another thing that was new Hadrian guessed. He couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable about it. He’s never really slept without Hector a walk across the room away before. It just...it just felt weird.

 

Sitting up, Hadrian turned on the lamp on the bedside table and grabbed the book that Zosia had given him; _Demons: A Guild to Beings of Chaos_. It would tell him what he needed to know about what he was, and what he couldn’t find in the book Zosia said she could fill in. He opened the book, flipping to the section that introduced the branches of demons and Hell itself.

 

_“There are seven branches of demons that coordinate with the seven circles of Hell. Each branch has a Noble family that runs each circle, with the Pride demon Royal Family ruling over them all. Each Noble family possess the incredibly rare ability of Hell Fire (covered more in chapter 9, Demon Magics and Abilities)._

 

_The first circle is the uppermost circle and the closest to Hell’s blazing surface. This is the Wrath Circle. This circle is mainly populated by the Wrath branch of demons. Wrath demons are defined by their large, intimidating horns, massive heights, and tough, heat resistant skin. They are known to produce the highest number of Fire elementals in all of Hell. They are the fighting force of Hell and some of the toughest warriors had come from this branch._

 

_The second circle is the Lust Circle. This circle is mainly occupied by Lust demons and they known to produces mages of impressive caliber. Lust demons are also known as Incubi and Succubi in human folklore, and sustain themselves, in part, via sexual energies. Lust demons are defined by their bat-like wings, light hair, inky skin and talon-like feet. They, being the branch that produces the most magic users, are in charge of all things concerning magic in Hell._

 

_The third circle is the Greed Circle. The Greed Circle is mainly occupied by the Greed branch of demons. Greed demons are defined by their talon-like feet, long, curved claws and dark, feathered wings. The are sometimes called “Mock-angels” or “Death Angels” by Wizards for their similar appearance to Angels. The Greed demons are often put in charge of situations dealing with Hell’s economy. They also tend to hoard items and sometimes even people._

 

_The fourth circle of hell is the Envy circle. The Envy circle is mainly populated by those of the Envy branch of demons. Envy demons are defined by their snake-like features, brightly colored eyes and scales and their retractable claws. Envy demons hold the highest amount of Contractors in Hell and have a tight hold on the contracting practice. Envy demons are often tasked with handling the judicial system of Hell, as well as hanging criminals and prisoners of all kinda._

 

_The fifth circle of hell is the Sloth-”_

 

Hadrian of jarred out of his reading by a sudden instant pushing at his arm. He dog eared his page and looked up…and there was Hector, in all his sleepy glory. Hadrian placed his book back on the nightstand and compiled to Hector’s insistent “Move over ‘Arry.”

 

Hector climbed up next to him and huddled up against him, wrapping his arms firmly around his twin. Hadrian relaxed and pulled the blanket up more around them and turned to look at his brother’s half asleep face.

 

“My...how the tables have turned,” Hadrian chuckled quietly, forehead pressed against Hector’s. For as long as he remembered it was always him climbing into Hector’s bed for comfort and safety. It was kind of nice for it to be the other way around for once.

 

“Shuddup, you jerk,” The older twin whined, shoving his brother lightly on the arm. Hadrian rolled his eyes slightly and smiled. Hector smiled back lightly and yawned. The green haired twin reached over his brother and turned off the light, and snuggled back down next to him. Hadrian was glad that, if anything, he had Hector. He wouldn't know what he would do if he had to face this all alone. 

 

“G’night Hector.”

 

“Night Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll like this chapter. I've been really happy with how this story is being received. I hope it's just as fun to read for you as it is to write for me C:


	4. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the Hogwarts letter as well as the trip to Diagon Alley, as well as introducing some key characters.

Two years had passed so fast for the now officially renamed Faustus twins, and they learned quickly about the world that they were now apart of. The alley they were brought into was cut off and heavily warded against the Wizarding world, and was officially named Haven Alley. It was founded shortly after WWII, when the Wizards in Britain began to pass harsher laws about creatures, and the supposed “Light Side” came into power. They sought to eradicate anything they found dark, and control anything they found light, so, said light and dark creatures formed Haven to escape their fates. Hadrian could find a kinship with that. The occupants of the alley were hunted, controlled and betrayed like them, and wanted to be safe. Though, with the steady flow of muggleborns entering the Wizarding word, more and more Wizards and Witches forgot the old ways and believed more and more the lies spread around by superstition, which, honestly, kept the creature populous in hiding and not able to taste true freedom. They were free but not free. Hector called that depressing once, when their grandmother explained it to them. Hadrian couldn’t help but agree. Though, he once asked her why they didn’t just leave Europe all together.

 

_**/Flashback/** _

 

“Pride, Harry...they don’t want to seem weak, like the Wizards can just chase them out of their homes and have the run of the place,” She explained, sipping on her tea as she glanced up from the paper at him across the table, “Creatures have been in this world just as long as Wizards...it would be the cowards way out to just run to many, many people.”

 

“Plus,” She had added, placing her cup back down on the saucer, “The stigma against creatures is spreading well past Europe...they would have to run continuously, and eventually there won’t be anywhere left to run to.”

 

“So we hide?” Hadrian asked, his brow crinkled in confusion. Wouldn’t hiding be considered cowardly as well?

 

“We hide _and_ bide our time,” Zosia replied with a smirk, “Lay in wait for them to either walk towards their own destruction, or for the opportunity to present itself for us to push them to it.”

 

“So...hiding is just a precaution?”

 

Zosia laughed softly and nodded, “Exactly.”

 

_**/Flashback End/** _

 

Hadrian wondered if this was an opportunity as he stared down at the Hogwarts letter in his hands.

 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Faustus,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

_Deputy Headmistress_

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Hector, who was reading an identical letter. The look on his brother’s face was openly disgruntled, and he looked tempted to just crumple up the letter and light it a blaze. Hadrian could understand the urge. He has the same urge just by seeing the name Albus “too many last names” Dumbledore on the letter; except he would be feeding his letter to his shadows instead of burning it. Being as level headed as he was, though, the younger twin contemplated the opportunity that being accepted into this poor excuse of a school meant for him. It would bring him one step closer to his ultimate goal...dragging Lily Potter’s name through the mud, and the rest of the Potters by extension.

“Hector...I think we should go,” Hadrian said, a smirk slowly creeping across his lips.

Hector whips his head around and looked at his brother a bit wide eyed, and sputtered out, “But why?”

“For the simple and petty reason of making our dear, sweet half-brother’s life a living Hell,” The snake-like boy replied, his smirk morphing into a grin which was now absolutely predatory, fangs and all, “Plus...it’ll move our plans along faster.”

Hector stared for a moment before slowly grinning back, “Let’s go ask Grandma then.”

“Yes,” Hadrian nearly purred, eyes drifting back down to his Hogwarts letter, “Lets.”

 

* * *

 

“No,” Zosia replied simply as she restocked the shelves, making sure the books were placed neatly and in perfect order, her back to the twins, “Absolutely not.”

“Why not, Grandmother,” The green haired twin asked, glaring at her back slightly, gripping his letter tighter.

The wrath demon looked over her shoulder at them, her eyes narrowed at the two, “For one, it’s dangerous and two, Albus Dumbledore.”

“So! We can handle ourselves there! Plus, we’re half Wizard too, how are we supposed to learn that part of our magic if-” Hector’s whining was cut off by Zosia’s sharp retort.

“We have tutors _here_ for that,” She snipped, annoyance clear in her voice now as she put down the book in her hand and turned to face them. Her glare was absolutely scalding. Both twins winced.

“But it’s an _opportunity_!” Hadrian shouted back, balling his fists and wrinkling the letter clunch in his hand further. Hector looked at his twin a bit concerned. It was quite rare for Hadrian to raise his voice that loud after all. He tried placing a hand on the other boy’s shoulder, but was shaken off as he advanced on the much taller wrath demon.  

“It’s an opportunity for intel, for learning, for allies,” Hadrian ranted, a slight snarl in his voice as he was now inches from his grandmother, poison green eyes glaring up at her, “For _us_! Other children in Haven get to go for those purposes, but why not us!” He had his hands on his hips and was standing on his toes, trying vain to reach the taller woman’s level and failing. Hector would of laughed at this in any other situation. Wasn’t everyday Hadrian threw a tantrum.

“Because, _Hadrian_ , some of those children get _killed_ ,” Zosia growled out, shadows beginning to snake around her feet and red eyes glowing like embers as she bent down to be nose to nose with her grandson, “They get dragged to the Ministry and murdered by cowardly wizards only brave enough to attack an unarmed child! And they celebrate it.”

“Grandma…,” Hector began, face looking a bit pale as he reached to grip Hadrian’s arm.

“No! That’s final!” She snarled, turning her attention to him, which made the taller boy gulp and tighten his grip on his twin’s arm, “Go to your rooms!”

“Y-yes Grandma,” Hector stuttered, pulling Hadrian back upstairs with him, even though, for some ungodly reason, his twin wanted to continue arguing with a pissed Wrath demon.

\----

Hadrian glared at the wall, wrinkled Hogwarts letter sitting on his nightstand, arms crossed across his chest as he laid his side in bed. It was wholly and completely unfair in his opinion, for their grandmother to deny them a means to an end. How were they supposed to actually proceed with their plans if they couldn’t get at least a toe closer to the Wizarding word beyond the daily prophet. He scoffed quietly, a creature hasn’t been caught at Hogwarts since the 70s, so odds were he and Hector weren’t going to be the first in over a decade.

“Harry,” Hector muttered from his place on the floor, back pressed against the bed, “...Grandma’s probably right...we could probably find a way to move forward that doesn’t involve Hogwarts.” Hadrian just growled back and muttered something under his breath that Hector couldn’t quite hear.

“I want to get back at them too, but...Harry...us going to Hogwarts could spell death. Plus what if someone recognizes us?” The larger twin rambled on, trying to reason with his stubborn, stubborn brother, “Lily knows what we are. She could get us killed.”

Hadrian snorted and rolled over onto his back, “She wouldn’t risk her or Charlie’s reputation....they have to be perfect after all. Can’t be perfect if you shagged a demon.”

“Still,” Hector muttered, scowling slightly as he picked at the carpet, “You don’t know what she could do...we haven’t seen her in two years.”

Hadrian had opened his mouth to retort, but the bedroom door opened, revealing their grandmother. Hadrian clamped his mouth shut and rolled over onto his side again, facing away from her. Hector just shifted uncomfortably on the floor as she closed the distance between the bed and herself, taking a seat on the edge. The smaller boy curled up a bit and shifted more towards the wall. Zosia just sighed heavily, glancing down at Hector who was openly staring at her.

“First of all...I would like to apologize,” The woman started, “I shouldn’t have snapped like that, especially at the both of you. But, you do understand my concerns, correct?”

Begrudgingly, Hadrian nodded and Hector muttered a soft, “Yeah.”

“You have to understand, Hogwarts is a dangerous place for people like us,” She looked off to the side and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again, “I once laid with a Wizard. I was lonely, and it was some time after the gates closed and I realized that I would most likely never go home.”

“I never got his name. It was one night and I was under the potion, so he didn’t know what I really was. A few week later I found I was pregnant,” This had the twin’s attention now, Hadrian even sat up and faced Zosia as she continued on after a long pause, “Long story short I had a daughter. A beautiful little thing she was...Margaret...she had Wizarding magic like you two, but lacked in demonic magics, which wasn’t really a bad thing. So, when her Hogwarts letter came I talked it over with the council and set her up to go. She was so excited. Margaret...she got caught.” Both boys gasped and Hector clambered up onto the bed to hug his grandma and Hadrian, anger forgotten for the moment, moved to do the same.

The demon wiped her eyes and smiled wanly, petting one of the twin’s hair lightly, “She was twelve...someone caught her before she could disguise herself again under the potion. The ministry was called and…,” She let out a shaky sigh, “I just don’t want the same thing to happen to you two.” She held the both to herself a bit tighter, a few tears dripping down her cheeks.

“But,” She said after a few seconds of composing herself, “I realize that this is your decision. Just...if you decide to go, I want you to be extra careful. You’re smart boys...I’d like to believe you both wouldn’t be caught, but...Margret was smart too, but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just please...be careful.”

“We will,” Hadrian muttered into her side and Hector nodded somewhat reluctantly. Part of him didn’t want to go, especially after hearing that, but like hell he would let his twin brother go alone into basically enemy territory.

Zosia sighed sadly but smiled. Hadrian was so stubborn...bullheaded really. It was surprising, since she thought that would be Hector, but no, Hadrian had sadly inherited the family curse of stubbornness...and a vengeful streak. She just hoped that she was making the right choice in letting them go.

 

* * *

 

Hadrian and Hector stared at the potions set in front of them. Both potions were the same brown goop that only filled half of the two, stout crystal bottles they were in, and Hector found that when he sniffed it, it smelled both flowery but also like a spoiled egg. He had no idea that kind of combination was possible until now. Both twins pulled a face, with Hector’s being a bit more noticeable and Hadrian only wrinkling his nose. A third potion sat in front of their grandmother across from them, though here’s was black and had a stronger scent.

“This is the Dissimulato Mortale potion,” Zosia explained, folding her hands together on the table, “Glamors, in this age, are unreliable. Wizards and Witches with aura sight or special enhancements can see through them, and certain spells can cause a glamor to collapse. Unless it’s tied to the blood it’s not something any demon worth their salt would recommend unless it was for short term muggle reconnaissance.”

“The Dissimulato Mortale potion is a potion the originated in Haven, and is only known to the people living here and in other creature communities. On halflings, such as yourselves, it can force your human blood to overtake your creature blood for up to 48 hours, causing you to look essentially mortal. For a full creature, such as myself, it crafts the realistic illusion of being human and generally last up to 24 hours. The dose I have is stronger than yours, since you both have human blood running through your veins already and do not need that added,” The demon finished before picking up her own potion and kicking it back with only a mere grimace. Slowly, her form began to change; her horns shrunk away and patches of tan skin began over taking the deep red of her natural skin tone. Her teeth dulled and her claws strunk to normal, human fingernails. Lastly, the red of her eyes began to fade, revealing white and a deep brown iris, and a black pupil. She blinked and shuttered, rolling her shoulders a few times. It honestly felt like she was wearing an uncomfortable skin suit.

Both twins looked mildly startled at her new appearance, so used to seeing her as she usually looked for the past two years. They could never honestly image their grandmother looking like a human of all things.

She raised an eyebrow at them, gesturing towards their respective potions. Hector was the first to grab his, and sighed, looking to his twin, “Bottoms up.”

Following Zosia’s example he kicked back the potion quickly. It tasted awful for one thing. He scowled, setting the bottle back down, and then suddenly lurched forward, gripping his stomach. He could literally feel the horns on his head receding into his body and teeth ached as the fulled. He groaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as they, no doubt, shifted as well.

Hadrian took a deep breath before following his brother’s example and drank the thing as quickly as possible, and ended up doubling over in pain as well. His hissed out from between his teeth as his scales receded, leaving slightly itchy red patches where they once were. The combination of his horns, not matter how small they were, receding and his eyes changing was something worthy of a couple of asprins. Gods, Hadrian was not looking forward having to drink that every two days in Hogwarts.

“That,” Hadrian groaned, peering up at his amused grandmother, bright green, though human looking eyes, glaring up at her from under his now dark, red-ish brown bangs “was rancid.”

“Agreed,” Hector groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. When they pulled away they revealed eyes that now matched his grandmother’s human form. His hair, though, unlike Hadrian’s, remained the same dark red.

“Well...you’re both going to have to get used to it.”

And with that both boys groaned.

 

* * *

 

It was mid August and they had long sent their response back to Hogwarts, and gained the approval of Haven’s council to join the ten other students who would be attending the Wizarding school that year. Of that ten, there was only one other first year; a young werewolf girl named Hati, and the rest were fourth year and above. With the twins the number of creatures in Hogwarts, minus the contacts within the staff, was bolstered to twelve. Hector, Hadrian and Hati were currently attending the Deputy Headmistress’ ‘march of muggleborns’, as Zosia liked to call it, since that was what the three of them were posing as. Zosia and Hati’s human mother were there with them, though, thank goodness. They would hopefully break off from McGonagall as soon as possible. Hadrian knew that while McGonagall seemed like a reliable teacher he knew from spying around as a child in the Potter Manor that she was firmly in Dumbledore’s pocket.

The group of five drifted off towards the back of the group as McGonagall explained the wizarding currency to the awed Muggles and Muggleborns. Hadrian found himself wanting to break one muggleborn boy’s camera as he wouldn’t stop snapping pictures of absolutely everything. The Goblins looked annoyed at the boy as well, though the supposedly strict teacher seemed to ignore him, and his parents just encouraged the rude behavior. The green eyed boy stood close to his grandmother as Hector talked quietly with Hati, who was clinging tightly to her mother’s hand. Hati was a shy little thing and seemed quite intimidated by Hector’s ability to be a social butterfly. Hadrian didn’t quite blame her.

Hadrian was pulled out of his musing by McGonagall calling them up to receive their money from the Hogwarts scholarship fund. Zosia just strode up to the goblin teller and chatted politely for a moment before receiving their funds. Hector and Hadrian stood just behind her and the smaller twin glanced at McGonagall out of the corner of his eye...she had seemed ready to say something to their grandmother, but held her tongue. Zosia tucked the pouch away in her purse and smiled thinly at the deputy headmistress, “I’m sure we can handle it from here now...thank you for your help, Professor.” She grabbed both boy’s hands and walked them out of the building, heels clicking against the immaculate floors of Gringotts as the three of them left.

Once they were outside of the bank and on the cobblestone road of Diagon Alley the wrath demon sighed a heavy sigh of relief, letting go of both of their hands.

“Princes, it’s been nearly thirty years and that woman is still annoying,” She mumbled under her breath before addressing the twins, “We’ll be getting the robes first, and while you’re both getting fitted I’ll be grabbing the miscellaneous things, like your potions equipment and books.”

“Then,” She added with a slight grin, “We’ll grab your wands and...yes Hector, we will stop at Magical Menagerie,” Hadrian watched his twin’s eyes light up at that prospect, ever since he saw that pets were allowed he’s been chatting about that non stop, “But before that we’ll be meeting up with Mrs. Sterling and her daughter for lunch.”

Hector was practically bouncing as they made their way to Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions, and Hadrian couldn’t help but chuckle slightly under his breath. Hector was honestly a big animal person, while Hadrian preferred to appreciate them from afar for the most part. They entered the small shop, and Zosia told Madam Malkin that both boys needed the Hogwarts standard school robes. From there, both boys ended up in different fitting rooms.

 

* * *

 

Hadrian ended up standing on a stool next to another boy as he was getting his robe fitted. The boy was at least a year older than Hadrian himself, considering he was getting fitted for Slytherin robes in particular. He would of been a nice looking boy if it wasn’t for the way his face looked as if he had smelled something awful as he took in Hadrian’s muggle clothing that peeked out from beneath the robe occasionally, and the fact that his blond hair looked like a swimming cap with how much hair gel he must of been using. The green eyed boy found himself squaring his shoulders and looking right at the boy.

“Problem?” The half demon asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, bright eyes boring holes into the blonde he hoped.

The boy sneered and practically stuck his nose in the air. Snob...probably would get along well with his half brother if his half brother didn’t hate anything and everything to do with Slytherin house just like his father.

The silence was awkward for the rest of the boy’s fitting, and Hadrian found himself smirking every single time the blonde looked the slightest bit uncomfortable. The snobby blonde left before Hadrian, and he was a little sad his small source of amusement was gone. He wasn’t alone for long, though, before another boy was lead in. This one might as well been the snob’s opposite; tall and dark skinned with slanted, seemingly almost black eyes. He looked around the snob’s age though, so he was most likely in the same year. Hadrian almost laughed...another slytherin. Leave it to someone with envy demon blood to attract all the snakes...he just hoped that this one didn’t have a stick shoved far up his arse.

“Well,” The boy drawled, looking over at him, “You left Malfoy looking quite disgruntled on his way out.”

Hadrian smiled and hummed, looking over at the older boy, “I seem to have that effect on people...one of my many talents.”

The Slytherin grinned slightly, showing off pearly white teeth, and chuckled, “Blaise Zabini.”

Hadrian pursed his lips and stared at Blaise for a moment...why did the name Zabini sound familiar? Regardless, the dark haired boy eventually returned the smile, and replied, “Hadrian Faustus.”

Blaise’s smile widened slightly and he held out the hand who’s sleeve wasn’t getting hemmed, “A pleasure to meet you then, Hadrian.”

The halfling eyed the hand for a moment before reaching out to shake it, “Likewise...Blaise.” Despite his own smiling he narrowed his eyes at Blaise. Something just seemed off about him and it was making him a smidgen uncomfortable. Luckily, soon after that handshake Hadrian was freed from robe hell and fast walked back out to the main room to meet up with his twin and grandmother. He waved awkwardly to Blaise as he left the room, mulling over the a million and one answers that there could possibly be to the reason why Blaise just seemed off to him.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Hector was awkwardly getting fitted next to a redheaded girl, a first year as well it seemed, who just seemed plain uncomfortable. She was smaller than him, but that wasn’t really a hard feat as Hector was quite tall for his age, and had long, bright orange-red hair and a face full of freckles. She honestly looked vaguely familiar to him, but he figured a lot of wizards and witches would look familiar. The Potters tended to invite the whole entire light community to any and all of their events, so he figured he must of saw her in passing when he and Hadrian watched the crowds as little kids. The silence was itching at him, though, so, honestly, he thought he might as well strike up a conversation with this girl for a bit.

“Hi,” He began kind of awkwardly, “Er...you going to Hogwarts too?”

The girl jumped and looked over at him owlishly, obviously having been lost in her own thoughts.

“Um...yeah, I am,” She replied, glancing down at her robes, again, narrowing bright brown eyes, “It’s my first year.”

“Cool,” Hector said with a grin, happy with his progress “Mine too! Which house do you think you’re going into?”

“Probably Gryffindor,” She replied with shrug, “All my family went to that house…so I’ll probably go there too.” She sounded slightly bitter at that to Hector.

“Oh...well, that’s a little dumb,” Hector replied, and the girl looked up at him quickly, “You shouldn’t limit your possibilities because your family had been shoving itself into that house for years.”

“Or um...something like that,” Hector blushed a little and gave a tiny grin, “My brother would of probably put that a little more eloquently.” He managed to get her to smile a bit at that and Hector felt slightly accomplished.

She opened her mouth to say something and a woman he immediately recognized waltzed into the changing room, and the girl immediately closed her mouth. Hector felt his stomach knot...Molly Weasley. He saw her enough around Potter manor to recognize her...she was one of the many adults that, when she ran across the twins, would either ignore or scold them. Hector felt his nails dig into the palms of his hands and jaw clench.

“Ginny, dear, we’re meeting the Potters for lunch,” The plump woman said firmly, “I want you to thank the Potters when we get there...they paid for your supplies this year after all.”

Ginny looked a bit stiff, and seemed as if she was holding back on what she really wanted to say. She answered with a stilted, “Yes mum.” her knuckles white.

“And be nice to Charlie, dear,” Molly said, as if she had to say it a million times before.

Hector watched Ginny’s jaw clench and her grit out, “Yes. Mum.” The older twin found this quite...curious, and marked down Ginny Weasley as a potential ally.  

“Good, I’ll be in the front room when you’re done,” And with that Molly Weasley exited the fitting room.

Ginny let out a long breath from her nose, and she looked like she was ready to break something. Hector waited a moment before starting to prod a little, “Those Potter folks she mentioned not your favorite people?”

“No...not really,” Ginny replied stiffly before muttering something under her breath with a scowl.

“I’m gonna guess that Charlie fellow she mentioned is your least favorite of the bunch,” Hector said, rocking on his heels for a moment.

“He’s my…,” She looked like she swallowed a lemon for a moment before quickly saying, “Never mind...see you at Hogwarts.” And with that Ginny left the room, and leaving Hector staring after her. She’s his what?

 

* * *

 

After leaving Malkin’s, the three of them started off for the wand shop. As much as she hated the idea of going to a wand shop that Dumbledore had his grubby little fingerprints all over most likely, she didn’t want to arouse suspicion by ducking into Knockturn Alley, lest McGonagall spotted them. So...Ollivander's it was. Hadrian and Hector were suspiciously quiet the entire walk...she would interrogate them about that later.

They walked into the dusty shop and Hector immediately sneezed and Hadrian coughed. Zosia sighed as the owner walked out from the back and eyed them with his moon-like eyes.

“Welcome, misters and miss…”

“Faustus,” Zosia said bluntly, “Now if you wouldn’t mind, we have to meet a friend for lunch.”

“Of course, of course,” Ollivander said, and then looked to the twins, “Which of you two boys would like to go first?”

Hector, as per usual, stepped forward, only to be met with flying tape and “Hold out your wand arm.” He figured that would be his dominant hand, which really, would be less confusing to actual muggleborns, but anyways, he held out his right hand. Long story short, Hector went through twelve wands, all of which either set something on fire, to which he internally cackle with glee at, blew something up, or did nothing at all.

“Tricky customer, eh,” Ollivander muttered, disappearing to the back and coming back with two dusty wand boxes, most likely from the very back of the store, “I make it a point to try these with any tricky customers I have. They’re some experimental wands I had made in my youth. I’ve only ever sold two of these wands...accadia and a what was rumored to be an angel’s feather a decade or so back, and just a few minutes ago to a young girl, beech wood and a core of wolf’s fang.”

“Here,” He took a long wand out from one of the cases, it was glossy and had a rich, redish tint, “Cedar wood, 14 inches, unyielding with a core of Ashwinder ashes. A good fit for someone who is unyielding loyal but a fearsome foe to those that have crossed them.”

As soon as Hector wrapped his hand around the glossy handle a warmth spread through him, and orange, ember-like sparks shot out from the wand almost happily. He found himself grinning, looking over at his grandmother and Hadrian; the latter of which gave him a smirks and thumbs up. Just...honestly, finally. He was getting quite irritated.

Ollivander gestured for Hadrian to come up next, and before Ollivander could reach for another box on a nearby shelf Hadrian asked, “...Can I please try the other wand you talked about? I...would just like to get that out of the way first.”

The old wandmaker chuckled slightly, and nodded, taking the other experimental wand out of its case.

“Yew,” Ollivander began, holding out the glossy, bone colored wand, “With a core I had long since stopped experimenting with...thestral hair. Eleven inches and quite rigid...a strong wand, though, regardless. Fit for either a protector...or a destroyer.” The man seemed slightly hesitant for a moment before handing it to the boy.

Hadrian frowned, giving a glance towards his grandmother before taking the wand from the old man’s spindly fingers. As soon as he gripped the handle the boy felt a pleasantly warm tingle go up his arm and spread through his body. It was if he was welcoming a piece of himself home. He didn’t even need to give a wave for a shower of black sparks to come raining happily out of the wand’s tip.

Ollivander gave a small smile, though he still seemed hesitant, eyeing the wand in Hadrian’s hand, making the boy grip it tighter.

“I would advise,” The wandmaker said slowly, his pale eyes locked with green, “That you not tell others about the core. While I believe it is intention that determines whether person is light or dark, not many will share those views and may base who you are on the properties of your wand.”

Hadrian nodded stiffly, and stared a bit numbly at the bone white wand in his hand. He tightened his fingers around the handle. The wand seemed to hum in response, sensing it’s owner’s unease, and trying to sooth it. The wand chooses the wizard they say. Would people really base their views on people off just a wand that they had no real choice in choosing? He couldn’t say it surprised him, honestly.

 

* * *

 

Lunch had been a quiet affair for the five of them tucked into a corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Hadrian quietly picked at his food, occasionally throwing his two cents into the conversation between Hati and Hector. Mrs. Sterling and Zosia were chatting quietly, gossiping really, and making muttered jabs at the some particularly haughty wizards they ran into on their search for school supplies. Apparently there had also been a fight between two men in Flourish and Blotts when Hati and Mrs. Sterling went.

“It was so odd,” The woman said quietly, tucking some blond hair behind her ear, “The blonde man who started the fist fight did not look the type to say the least. He looked like old blood, if you catch my drift.”

“Strange,” Zosia hummed before adding, “Almost sorry I missed that.”

“Personally, from what my husband always told me, I thought these people preferred to fight with magic rather than fists,” Mrs. Sterling continued, sticking her fork into her salad, “It seemed a little...staged, perhaps? At least for the blonde, the red head looked surprised.”

“Could be a possibility, but really, it’s none of our concern,” The demon replied before eating one of her fries. Hadrian then turned his attention back to the conversation Hector and Hati were having.

“He smelled like so much cologne I could smell his stench form three isles over,” Hati said quietly, absentmindedly twirling and ash-blonde pigtail on her finger, “You’re lucky you didn’t have to go in there. I know Skoll and Papa would of died gagging on that flowery sh-stuff.”

“Grandma said that Gilderoy Lockheart guy is a scam artist,” Hector snorted, and Hadrian nodded, pushing around some potatoes.

“I could believe that,” Hati muttered, shifting in her seat, “Papa says that people like him are attention seeking arse kissers.” She whispered the last part and blushed when he mother gave her a sharp look.

Both twin shared a chuckle at that only for Hadrian to abruptly stop, eyes glued on the group that just walked in. Hector followed his gaze and the grin that was on his face slipped away. The Potters had just walked through the door, followed by the Weasleys. James Potter announced their presence loudly to the bartender, Tom, who enthusiastically rushed to get the large group a table. Hector felt his eyes drift to his half brother first, who had gotten a bit taller, but also a bit wider. He had his chest puffed out, and his head high, though his nose in the air like your classic rich brat. His hair was tousled in an attempt to probably gain the wind swept look, purposely moved out the way of his infamous scar, and he had sleek glasses. He was talking obnoxiously, whining really, to a boy next to him who was gangly and tall with bright red hair who was eagerly agreeing to his every word.

“Speaking of attention seeking arse kissers,” Hadrian muttered under his breath to Hector, as their brother parade about, shaking other people's hands and attempting to smiling in a charming manner. He was strutting around like a bloody peacock with his little yes man scurrying behind him,

Hector felt his gaze drift again, to the girl trailing behind the two boys. It was Ginny, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else but near Charlie and who Hector suspected was one of her brothers. Charlie seemed to have the younger girl’s hand in a vice grip and something about that made the half demon feel a tensie bit sick, but then he heard Hadrian take in a sharp breath before he could linger on that thought

Walking in, in expensive maroon robes with her hair all dolled up was Lily Potter, and in her arms was a toddler. A little black haired girl with big hazel-green eyes that currently seemed quite tearful, as if she didn’t want to be in such a loud place. He couldn’t blame her, she couldn’t be no older than two. The minute Charlie started whining for her for one reason or another the toddler was immediately placed in their table’s high chair and Lily’s attention was solely on her son, even when the toddler started crying. It was Molly who hushed the little girl and not her own mother. James looked like he was about to, but Charlie’s whining caught his attention at well and he joined in Lily’s fawning. Hector couldn’t help the disgust that twisted in his gut at the sight. He saw Hadrian’s jaw clench out of the corner of his eye, his twin’s eyes narrowed and cold. It seemed like Lily Potter was incapable of being a mother to anyone but Charlie Potter...and they had a younger sister.

 

* * *

 

They had left the Leaky Cauldron quickly after that, Zosia noticing the arrival of the Potters and didn’t want something to happen where one of the twin’s magic acted up. Both twins were proficient in Occlumency at this point, but they were young still, and she didn’t want to take any risks. The trip to Magical Menagerie was also quick, since Zosia wanted them out of the alley as quickly as possible. Hector could of spent an eternity in there just staring at all the animals they had available, but Zosia rushed him along, promising to come back some other time if they couldn’t find the right pet for him that day. He did find the right pet, luckily, and, surprisingly for the demon, so did Hadrian. A large raven had landed on the still disgruntled boy’s shoulder and started preening him. When Hadrian tried to shoo the bird it stayed and continued it’s little preening job, trying to tidy up his hair. Hector had started laughing at that and Zosia found herself laughing as well.

After the debacle with the raven, which they later found out was a female that had been returned multiple times for her temperamental behavior, Hector had ended up wandering over to the isle that housed all the felines. Much like Hadrian, the feline seemed to choose Hector. It was a fluffy tabby that had a spot on its chest. It was honestly one of the largest cats Zosia had ever seen, and it was purring up against her grandson’s legs happily. It looked different than your standard tabby, to be honest; it was stockier for one thing. It turned out to be a mix between a half-kneazle tabby and a bloody Scottish wildcat. Why the breeder thought that would be a good idea she had no idea, but Hector adored the thing.

Hector named the cat Titan, which Zosia thought was rather fitting if she were to be honest, while Hadrian named the raven that wouldn’t leave him be Morrighan. A war goddess, really? Zosia sighed and sat back in her arm chair, watching the fire crackle while Hector laid curled up with Titan on the couch, and Hadrian read  quietly next to him under Morrighan’s curious gaze from her perch on the back of the couch. The wrath demon could help but smile. Things were content, peaceful even, but she couldn’t help but reflect back to when Margaret was sitting in the same spot on the couch, excitedly reading through her new school books with a barn owl snoozing on the back of the couch behind her. Things started out peaceful then too, and Zosia prayed that they remained that way, but she couldn’t shake that deep seated feeling of dread forming in her gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy that was a long one, rip me. I hope you all like it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know here's the timeline:
> 
> James and Lily Potter married right out of Hogwarts (1977) and had Charlie at 21  
> Charlie James Potter- Born July 31, 1980  
> Potter Twins Conceived in October of 1980  
> Hector Sirius and Hadrian Remus Potter- Born July 31, 1981  
> Hector and Hadrian were 3 months old when Voldemort attacked the Potters  
> Charlie starts he training at 9 years old, turning Sirius and Remus' attention more onto him - 1989  
> Hadrian and Hector Potter are disowned by the Potters - July 31, 1990  
> Charlie Potter Starts Hogwarts and gets sorted into Gryffindor House - September 1, 1991  
> Hadrian and Hector get their Hogwarts letters - July of 1992
> 
> I'll probably keep updating this as the story progresses.


End file.
